


the gift of cuteness

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall gets a puppy, Niall's not in this much, idk it's cute though, until like the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because puppies are always cute and Liam buys one for Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift of cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, hi! -waves- So this is my first story on this site. But I wrote this like maybe two years ago. I'm not sure but it's been a while. I also have a habit of writing out Niall's accent so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

                “Ssh!” Liam whispered loudly, placing a finger to his lips as he snuck through the halls of the hotel him and the rest of One Direction were staying at. Like the dog would listen to him? He got his answer when it made a whining noise and he just shushed it again. He looked down at the fluffy white puppy dog in his arms. Then he quickly glanced back up; making sure no one was around. He scoffed at the thought. It was going on midnight, not many people would still be awake let alone roaming around like he was.

                But why was the Wolverhampton boy roaming around the hotel at this time of night with a dog in his arms to begin with? That was a good question, one there was a logical answer to. Liam let out a sigh. Though he wasn’t sure how logical it was to be sneaking around with a dog. Whether it was logical or not it was for a good reason and one he was found worthy.

                He continued to creep down the hall, almost to his room. All he needed was to turn this corner – suddenly his eyes widened when he saw Harry’s door open. He could hear Louis telling the younger boy to go to bed. The brunette made a dash down the hallway to his room, being as quiet as he could. He got to it, before the elder stepped out. Victory.

                Or so he thought. Liam got the door open and he dropped the puppy gently to his feet, urging him inside when he heard Louis call his name. He looked back, seeing the older boy walking his way. “Oh ‘ey Lou,” He greeted, putting up a smile so he wouldn’t look suspicious.

                Louis raised an eyebrow as he stepped up to the taller. “Are you just getting to your room?” He asked Liam, his lips set in a straight line. “You know management wants us in our room by ten o’clock. It’s midnight, Liam.” He reminded.

                Liam nodded. “I know, I just went out for a bit of fresh air.” Was his excuse. He bit his lip, seeing Louis staring at him and he knew the elder didn’t believe him for a second. He was about to say something else, something possibly more convincing when the puppy barked, gaining the attention of both of them.

                “Liam, is that a dog?” Louis asked, peering in to his hotel room. Liam let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

                “Yeah, it is.” He answered. He watched as the older boy turned to look at him. “It’s not mine. Well okay I guess since I just bought her, but she’s actually for Niall.” He explained.

                “For Niall?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. The taller boy nodded.

                “Yeah, tomorrow is our two year anniversary together and he’s been talking about how he really wishes he had a dog.” He answered. “And,” He continued. “Tomorrow we’re driving down to his home so I thought it would be a perfect time to get him one, while he didn’t know. Also we didn’t get to share a room this time so that made it even easier. And I found a dog I know he’ll just love.”

                Louis studied Liam for a moment and he could tell this gift meant a lot. He just nodded. “Alright, but make sure she doesn’t make a mess.” He saw Liam nod. “And don’t let her bark either. Be sure to give her to Niall as soon as you can.” Liam nodded again. “Well you need to go to bed okay?”

                “Alright,” The Wolverhampton boy replied. “Night, Lou.” He said as he walked in to his room and shut the door. He looked down at the puppy who stared up at him. A smile spread across his face. “Niall’s gonna love you.”

 

                The next Niall awake to his phone ringing, indicating he had a voice mail. He turned on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. He noticed he was in the bed alone, and then he remembered he couldn’t share a room with Liam this time. He sighed; it was the first time that happened in nearly five months. Normally management always let them share a room, but he guessed that since this time there was a set number of rooms they couldn’t let his go unused.

                He squinted at the phone which sat on the table next to the bed. He reached out and grabbed it, pressing the play for his voice mail. He smiled, hearing it was Liam.

                _Happy anniversary, love! When you get this message come up to be room, alright? I have your present and I want to give it to you as soon as I can! I love you!_

                The moment the message ended, Niall was up and out of bed. He scurried in to the bathroom, doing what he needed to do and at least made himself look a bit presentable. He walked out of the bathroom and headed to the bed. He grabbed his shirt off of it, which surprisingly stayed on the bed as he slept and slipped it on. He was in just that, sweats, and a pair of socks as he hurried out of his room and down to Liam’s.

                Niall knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waiting for the brunette to open the door. When it opened, he smiled, seeing his boyfriend smiling down at him in returned. “Happy anniversary,” He said to the brunette.

                Liam’s smile just widened as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him inside and against himself. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips which the Irish boy was happy to return. He pulled away a few seconds later. “Ready for your present?” He asked.

                Niall’s eyes lit up and he bounced up and down in his spot. “Oh yes!” He answered. Liam couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms from around the blonde’s only to move to stand behind him. He placed his hands over Niall’s eyes.

                “Okay, you can’t look yet.” He instructed as he led the smaller boy farther in to his hotel room. He stopped him in front of the bed and then moved his hands. Niall’s eyes widened and covered his mouth. Sitting on Liam’s bed was a little white Great Pyrenees puppy with a red bow tied to the collar.

                “Ya-Ya got meh a dog?” He asked, his voice muffled as he turned to look at Liam.

                “I did,” The brunette answered with a nod. “You kept telling me how much you wanted a dog. So I thought since today was our second year anniversary and we’ll be heading back to your home, it would be a perfect gift for you.”

                Niall smiled brightly and threw his arms around Liam’s neck. “Oh gosh, Liam. Tank ya!” He said. “Yer da bes!” He reached up on his toes and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Whatser name?” He asked.

                “I didn’t give her one, because she’s yours, you’ll be naming her.” Liam said, nodding his head. Niall tilted his head to the side in thought, puffing his cheeks out in the process. An action the brunette thought was utterly adorable.

                “Oh!” Niall said. “’ve got it! Her name will be Zaira!” He looked down at the puppy. “Come ‘ere Zaira, come ‘ere!” He called the dog. Instantly the puppy was on her feet, wagging her tail as she made her way over to the edge of the bed where Niall was. He smiled brightly, turning to Liam. “She came ta dat!”

                Liam laughed. “I think she approved of that name.” He watched as Niall leaned closer, letting Zaira lick the side of his face. He smiled softly. “Perfect, she loves you.” The blonde picked up the dog and cradled her in his arms.

                “I love ‘er, Liam.” He said, his voice soft. Liam just looked at Niall, his eyes full of love and affection.

                “I’m glad,” He replied, his voice just as soft. “I just wanted to make you happy.” Niall placed the puppy back on the bed and turned around to face Liam, a content smile on his face.

                “Ya did make meh happy,” Niall stated. “Ya always make meh happy, Liam. Dis twas not someting ya needed ta get meh but tis someting ‘m happy ya did get.” His smile widened. “Now, ya may’ve gotten Zaira fer meh, but she’s gon be yer dog ta, okay?” He asked.

                Liam chuckled, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and pulling him flush against himself. “Okay,” He answered. “She’s our dog.” He smiled down at the blonde. “You know I love you, right?” He asked. Niall nodded.

                “Yes, I know. An’ I’ll nev’r  ferget eider.” He replied. He reached up on his toes again, placing his lips against Niall’s. Liam smiled in to the kiss, returning it as he tightened his hold on Niall, having no intentions of ever letting him go – not after making it this far with the person he loved.


End file.
